Valentine's Surprise
by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan
Summary: One-shot Valentine's Day. Sakuno is giving a surprise for Fuji. Inspired to my first RyoSaku.


**Valentine's Surprise**

**Written by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** This would be another Valentine's Day special fanfic this year. I just feel like I should write another pairing right after I've done my first RyoSaku. This time I decide to write a FujiSaku. Enjoy

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Valentine's Day has finally came as girls are giving their chocolates to the boys as friends, co-workers, or perhaps boyfriend or secret crush. This has been a traditional routine in Japan every year on the 14th of February.

Somewhere in a park, a tensai sits alone on a bench while he secretly watches other couples on a date as they passes by. He, Fuji Shusuke, waits for someone very special in his heart yet he seems to be having two feelings at the same time. First, he's a little nervous of his first date. Actually, the girl he likes asked him to come that's why he came to have his chance. Second, he's really worried as he knows she isn't good at direction. Still he waits for Ryuzaki Sakuno to arrive. He also hoped that Sakuno will come safely.

"Then again, I wonder what kind of surprise she's giving me?" he wondered.

That's the main reason Fuji came to the park alone. He is too eager to see her surprise then again he's also curious about their first Valentine's Day date. His curious is growing bigger and bigger yet he really wants to know what kind of present she's giving. It looks like he's going to find out sooner or later, he smiled.

Few minutes passed on Sakuno had yet to arrive. Fuji is starting to show his concern for her more knowing their time meeting has already passed. His thoughts tell him to search her right now before danger may happen. Just as he stands up from his seat, he bumps into someone. He manages to keep his balance however the person did not. The mysterious person is about to land on the ground yet Fuji manages to catch it just in time.

"You should be more careful where you go." Fuji advised while helping that person to get up.

"Thank you, Fuji-sempai." The person replied.

Hold on!

The person he accidentally bumped and saved just called hi name. But that's not all, the voice is a girl yet very familiar he knew certainly well. His eyes open, revealing his diamond blue, and sees it is Sakuno indeed. Yet there is something different from what he knew. Until he notices the clothes she's wearing. Sakuno was quick to notice it right away.

"Is there something wrong Fuji-sempai?" she asks him.

"Nothing's wrong." He replied.

Actually nothing's wrong it's just that he is actually surprised to what he is seeing. To his sight, he sees Sakuno is wearing Lolita clothes that he had heard from TVs as the latest fashion for young girls these days. She's wearing a combination color of white and red colors with a maid look a like hat above her head. Her light red shoes are a little big yet very cute that suits to her innocence. He could not help it but to smile at it.

"You look really cute, Sakuno-chan." Fuji smiled sweetly.

Sakuno flushed brightly at his comment. She's very happy hearing it from him and she's also glad she wears the clothes. It was indeed the happiness day ever.

"Glad you like it, Fuji-sempai." She said.

"Shusuke." He corrected.

Before she could say something, Fuji grabs on her waist and kisses her on the lips which surprise her. Then again she accepts it as she kisses him back. The kiss lasts for few seconds the tensai breaks the kiss. He looks at her sweet face still has tint of blush on her cheeks.

"That's right, what is the surprise you told me yesterday?" Fuji asked her kindly.

Sakuno looks at him with her best sweet smile. "You're already seeing it." She replies. "Also I bake you a cake."

Fuji eye in interest at the tiny box that Sakuno is carrying, "And that cake is chocolate?" he guessed.

She shakes her head which arch one of his eyebrows. "You can see it after our date." She suggested.

It looks like he could not help but to smile at her cuteness. He holds her other hand and start to walk. He is really grateful he would spend his time with the girl he loves most.

Today is the best.

**END**

**A/N:** So how do you like?


End file.
